


I'll Be Your Rock

by AcetheHeart (orphan_account)



Series: I'll Be Your Rock - Miniseries [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Multi, Reader is Dean's older sister, Sam's too, Young Winchester's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AcetheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series based off my 280 word drabble, ‘Hello’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Age Six

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Gender: Female
> 
> Warnings: Angsty foreshadowing, but other than that none.
> 
> A/N: I recommend reading the drabble first so you have an idea of what this whole thing is based off of, and I'm tagging @caitsymichelle13 because she gave me the idea to start a series about it.

“Mama, do I have to go to school today?” Y/N asked, persistent as ever. It was just another Wednesday to anyone else, but everyone in the Winchester household knew Mary was nine months pregnant and ready to pop.

Y/N Winchester was a sharp razor in pigtails, the head of her second grade class. Mary and John raised her that way, so it was clear to her that her mother was going to give birth to her baby brother, if not today, soon.

“Of course, you do, don't you want to tell all your friends you're going to be a big sister?”

Y/N sighed, her father coming to the rescue, “she's been telling them that for seven months now.” John pointed out, “let's not forget that was last year.”

“You try having a baby in January.” Mary shot back, packing Y/N’s lunch as quickly as she could so her daughter wouldn't be late for the school bus. “In fact, you try having a baby.”

John wasn't going to argue with her after that, all he could do was pat Y/N on the shoulder. “You know what hospital we’re going to, right kiddo?” He asked taking a seat next to her at the kitchen table.

“Yes, daddy.”

How could she not? Every other month they went over the plan, if Mary had the baby when Y/N was at school, she was to stay in the office, but she wasn't going to do that.

Not today.

You see, Y/N had a feeling that today, January 26, 1979, was the day her baby brother was going to be born.

Of course, she wasn’t going to say anything just yet, but she made sure to wear good running shoes and comfortable jeans. John had caught on to the outfit and made sure to keep an eye on his keys.

She was usually right about these things. Better safe than sorry, anyway.

“Here you go, sweetheart.” Mary finally spoke up, handing Y/N her lunchbox. Looking up at her mother with a warm gaze she took it and gave her a hug, being careful with her stomach. “Have a good day at school.” She added, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

“Thank you,” the little girl grinned before hugging her dad. John hugged her back, he had mastered the whole parenting thing five years ago when Y/N was just a baby. He could be happier with how she turned out, now it was the little guys turn to prove himself, John could tell it would be easy.

Y/N could hear all the other children gathering outside, waiting for the bus. She heaved a long sigh and said goodbye to her parents before bolting out the door.

A baby brother, one she could teach so many things, and maybe even bother a little when he got older. Mary had mentioned the names Dean and Sam a few times, after her parents, Y/N liked both, but she thought Dean would suit this baby better.

“Is your baby brother here yet?” One of the kids in her classroom asked, at the moment Mary was the only pregnant mother and Y/N really never heard the end of it, whether it was good or bad.

All the other children seemed interested too, the little Winchester was becoming the new topic on the playground. “I think he'll be here soon, you can't rush babies.” Y/N replied, the other children still gave each other looks. She was the star student, and it was easier for her to speak with adults because of how developed her emotions were.

Her guardian Angel, however, found this fascinating. Someone so young could know so much and so little all at once, he certainly wanted to pass her by once in their shared lifetime.

“Y/N Winchester?” A nice lady from the office asked the classroom completely stalling the conversation, Y/N shot up quickly and grabbed her lunchbox and books, she knew what that meant.

“My daddy is picking me up!” She said quickly, thanking the lady for coming to get her. Finally, she was going to meet her baby brother. Unless that wasn't what the lady was there for, but she was already too close to the school doors to care.

It wasn't every day you got to meet a new member of your family, and she was being optimistic. As optimistic as a six year old could be. A lot of her classmates had told her how awful getting a baby brother was. How awful a younger sibling was, but she didn’t listen to them.

Everything would work out perfectly.

Y/N let the school door fly open behind her as she ran off school grounds, John would definitely have to scold her later when he found out she ran across town without an adult. Well, she was a little more afraid of what ‘mama bear’ would say.

Passing through the old town she could see the hospital was in sight, luckily everyone knew the six year old who was running for dear life.

“Mama, mama, gotta see mama!” She shouted, running like the wind, she’d make an excellent hunter one day with those legs. She accidentally knocked into a few people, but with her being so little nobody really noticed. When she got to the hospital parking lot she slowed down and braced herself.

The glass door flung open upon the over excited six year olds entry, a few nurses jumped, but one of them smirked knowingly. A nice man with dark hair and a pregnant wife had mentioned his daughter might burst through the doors. He didn't mention how young she was, but he didn't have time for details when his wife was in labor.

“Are you little Y/N?” She asked, holding her hand out to the girl. Of course, no one in the hospital would know her name unless John or Mary said it, or repeated it to every other nurse.

“Yes, I am. Can I see mama and daddy yet?” Y/N took the nurse's hand, trusting her with the journey.

The nurse smiled, nodding her head leading the young girl over to the elevator, “your mama had your baby brother a while ago. But your daddy said not to tell you about him, he wants you to meet him yourself.”

Y/N’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, she was going to meet him herself. Her little baby brother. The ride up on the elevator was agonizingly slow, well, to the little girl at least. When the doors opened up she had to try not to break into a sprint, the hall was covered in bright ribbon, pink and blue to be exact.

“That's their room sweetie, go right in.” The nurse said, opening the door.

Inside stood John Winchester with a ball of blue blankets, when he noticed Y/N his smile got even bigger. “How'd you get here, young lady?”

She didn't answer instead she smiled sweetly and sat on the hospital bed by Mary, “I believe your father asked you a question.”

“Oh, yes, he did.” The six year old smiled, putting her arms in the folded position they had told her about. She wanted to hold him, more than she's ever wanted to hold anything.

Her mother laughed, but nodded her head at John. Y/N knew about babies. Not where they came from, not yet, but she knew they were tiny and fragile, and she'd have to handle him with care. He was beginning to sound more like a package, but she shook that off.

“Y/N, this is your brother Dean.”

Dean Winchester was gently placed into his older sister's arms, his green eyes twinkled as he took the little girl in, and instead of crying like most babies would do, little Dean just stared and blinked slowly. There was something that sparked between them, right then and there.

They were family.


	2. Age Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years and six months have past, and Y/N is now the big sister of two little boys. But can the event of one night change her life forever?

“Mom?” Y/N asked in a whisper, “do you need me to watch Dean for you?” Mary was getting ready to check on Sam, the newest addition to the Winchester family. But Dean was being a little restless and wanted to be held, you couldn't blame him, he was only four.

Mary thought about it before nodding, “you're such a big girl, Y/N, thank you.” She said, handing over the small child. Despite Dean being so young, he really did love his big sister. He had ever since he could remember, but he never really said it. He didn't know how.

“Oh, and mama, don't forget I need to interview you for homework.” Y/N giggled, like always, she was to top of her class. Most teachers suspected that it was because she was from a good home, and her parents actually cared. John made sure she had a bright future ahead of her, and he wouldn't let her fall behind.

Her homework was for history, asking your parent what it was like before you were born. Y/N had picked Mary since she was already up with Dean. Being the oldest she got to stay up later, it was the natural order.

“I won't sweetheart, go put Dean in bed for me, please.”

That was all the little girl needed.

She headed upstairs with a smile, and Dean took note of this. “Why are you so smiley?” He asked, his small voice full of sleep.

“Because I’m happy, we have a pretty good life.” Y/N replied honestly, sitting with Dean on his bed as soon as they were both up there.

“How can you tell?”

Y/N smiled, resting her hand under her chin as she thought. Sadly, she'd never have time to finishing thinking of all the wonderful things in their life.

Noises, screaming, John yelling, Sam crying. It was all heard from Dean’s room. Y/N could feel her heart stop, a lump forming in her throat.

What was going on?

Why'd mama scream?

Daddy doesn't yell like that.

“Stay here,” the girl said, her voice shaken and distraught. The house felt warm, warmer than it should've been on a November night, and Dean could feel it too. He didn't want to follow his sisters order, but he didn't want to upset her any further. So he did.

Y/N ran out into the hall, making sure Dean didn't follow her. The first thing she saw was her father holding Sam, and a yellow flame coming from inside the nursery.

There was no Mary.

“W-Where..?”

“Y/N, baby girl, take Sam and Dean outside.”

He sounded serious, but he'd never raise his voice at her. She took Sam, holding him carefully like she had with Dean when he was a baby. She called for him, and he poked his head out of the room.

He clearly had been waiting by the door for someone to say something about him, or to him.

“Come on!” Y/N called again, Sam wailed loudly as Dean grabbed a hold of his sister's arm, but she didn't pull away. How could she?

Quickly she lead Dean out of the house, a few of her neighbors were outside watching when they noticed the three young Winchester’s. An old woman, from across the street, gently put her hand on Y/N’s shoulder, leading her away from the flames.

How could a fire have even started in the nursery? Hadn't they fireproofed it for Sam? That would've been the smartest thing to do, and their parents were smart.

What felt like hours passed until John came out of the smoking doorframe, but in reality it was only a few minutes. He ran to his children and scooped up his youngest.

Everything was dull and lifeless when those three words hit the ten year old's ears. Not even the sound of sirens could pull her from the haze.

‘Mary is gone.’

Gone where?

Y/N wanted to believe it was to the store, or maybe a diner. Her mother liked the diner. Her mother was not dead. Her mother did not burn up in a fire in their house. She wasn't going to believe it. She couldn't believe it.

At this point John was holding Sam, while Dean was holding onto his leg. He expected Y/N to be doing the same, but she wasn't. She wasn't looking at him, or the fire that blazed just a few feet away from them. The girl was looking at the pavement, tears blurring her vision.

Mary was gone.

Y/N knew it, and something angry and dark filled her heart, something that also filled her father's heart a few minutes earlier. 

Revenge.

But being a child, the feeling turned blue and didn't come back. The lump in her throat felt larger, her whole body was sore, and she felt sick to her stomach. 

Her mama…

Her mama was dead.

“Y/N?” Dean’s voice was small, but she heard it. John heard it over Sam’s softening sobs.

She didn’t answer, she couldn’t feel herself. How could she ever feel her voice again, her mother was dead.

“Y/N?” Dean tried again, this time there was a little more urgency in his shaken tone. He wanted to shrink, it was his mommy too, and he was talking. 

He was four!

“Yes?” She questioned him in a hushed voice, she had to remind herself how fragile he could be, but she didn’t meet his gaze. His green eyes swelled with fat, warm tears. It was a simple word, ‘yes’, but she never said it in such a cold way.

Dean didn’t want her to be mad at him, so he switch from hugging his father’s leg, to hugging around her waist. That's all he could reach, even if he had grown a good three feet over the years.

She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around him, her nightgown was going to be ruined if she didn’t get up, but she didn’t care. He needed her as much as she needed him.

The angry, dark sensation ate away at John as he watched his children. He would kill that monster, for Mary. 

For Y/N, and for Sam and Dean.

The man held his six month old son tightly, would he have to become a hunter? The question seemed like nothing to him, of course he would. He’d teach his children how to take care of themselves, so this would never happen again.

“You have to eat, baby girl.” John coaxed, it had been three days, and she wouldn’t eat. Not a bite, breakfast, lunch, or dinner. 

Dean had offered his Cheerios, but she claimed he needed them more. 

Y/N had shaken her head at the man for the twelfth time that morning, “I can’t.” 

John frowned, she did always have breakfast with Mary, in their kitchen. Never in a motel. She'd never even been in a motel before this.

“Why not?” He asked simply, wanting to hear his little girls reasoning for starving herself.

Y/N looked up at her father with dull, tired eyes, “I’ll get sick.” She answered honestly, it would be hard for her to keep anything down, every time she closed her eyes she’d see it. The house burning up like it was a candle. 

She could say with all her heart, it did not smell as nice as a candle.

John felt his heart sink, “just a bite, for me?” He tried bargaining, “then you can go lay down.” He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel the same. However, he had to be strong, and it was getting easier to be as time went on.

She grabbed a piece of toast and took three bites, it was more than John asked, but she knew she had to take a bite for each of them. The family she still had.

One bite for daddy...

One bite for Dean...

Last bite for Sammy...

The toast was put back on the plate, forgotten by the girl who went to lay down. With her head on the pillow she remembered Mary had once told her that the Angels were watching over her, they were keeping her safe.

Y/N felt tears prick in her eyes, what if she had said it back? 

‘The Angels are watching you too, mama!’ 

Would this have happened? 

Would they be having breakfast in a tiny cheap old motel with two beds and a weirdly small bathroom?

Dean watched his sister, his eyes growing teary again, just like hers. “Daddy, can I lay with sissy?”

He stiffened, but their father didn't have the heart to say ‘no’, so he simply nodded and fed Sam his bottle.

The four year old set down his bowl of Cheerios and ran...or waddled over to her bed. 

“It'll be okay, okay?” The little boy murmured, “we’re still family.”


	3. Age Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years? That’s how long it’s been, huh. The three young Winchester’s have learned how to hunt monsters, and a visit to Uncle Bobby’s is what everyone needs.

“Dean?” A strong sixteen year old stood leaning against the doorway of a crummy motel door, “are you awake, babe?”

She was the same girl, Y/N Winchester, she was just grown up, a woman. They all could call her more mature, though, after her mother's death, she became like a mother to her kid brothers.

“I am.” The twelve year old said, holding onto an even crummier motel pillow. Y/N reminded herself to get him his own fluffy one when they got to Sioux Falls. 

“Do you want to ride in the truck with dad or the Impala with me?”

“And me!” A nine year old Sam smiled, hugging around Y/N’s waist.

This was often the case, both boys wanting to ride with their older sister so they didn't have to ride with their dad. For two different reasons; Sam wanted a normal life, and it was hard not to whine about it in front of John. 

Dean, however, was a perfect little soldier for his dad. If mom loved him he can't be a bad guy, that's what he'd repeat over and over in his mind or under his breath.

Y/N knew that her father had changed, and she tried keeping an eye on both her brothers so he wouldn't snap at them for something stupid.

“I'll ride with you and Sammy.”

She smiled, “I'll tell dad.” Y/N already knew he was going to pick her, she didn't mind. She loved Dean with all her heart and knew their dad was the toughest on him.

Skipping out into the parking lot, Y/N put on her best ‘baby girl’ act. “Hey, daddy?” The teenager popped her head through the open window of his truck and smiled.

He didn't respond verbally, but he hummed, letting her know she was being listened to.

“Is it alright if I steal both boys?” She was a fantastic liar. Plus she's already used ‘they want to ride with me’ too much, she had to switch it up. “I need the company more, if one sleeps I'm out of a talking partner.”

Y/N had also been the best out of the Winchester children in acting, for hunts, of course. She'd pretend to be a friend of the vic if they were young, or their niece if they were older. It all came down to her being older.

John looked up from his journal and chuckled at her, “sure, sweetheart.” He agreed, he didn't know how, but she had gotten to be a lot like her mother with the boys.

“Thank you!” She cheered. They were taking a quick trip to Bobby’s and from where they were at in Georgia that was a long drive to Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

“We’ll be leaving in about twenty.” He informed her, leaning back casually as he looked at his journal once more.

Y/N nodded and sped back to the motel, where the boys were already eating.

“Hey, cutie.” She cooed at Dean, giving the preteen a kiss on the cheek. He cringed a little but didn't say anything.

“And my little prince, how are you?” Y/N babied Sam, brushing his hair back.  
Sam blushed a nice shade of pink hearing his sister's words, “I’m okay, is dad letting us both ride with you to Bobby’s?”

“He is.” Y/N smiled, sitting down with them, “he also said we’re leaving in twenty, so I hope you two are ready.”

Through the years Dean and Sam had both started to see their sister as their protector, their one true guardian. Since John wanted Sam out of school and to be in the ‘Family Business’ more, where she encouraged him to do what he wanted, even helped him study.

“We will be.” Dean nodded, his tough act faltering a bit for her. John was never the nicest to Dean, and he was hellbent on thinking it was because he was the middle child. He never treated Y/N and Sam like he treated Dean, and it only made the boy try harder.

She beamed, “that's my boy!”

Y/N was the only thing keeping him sane. If John said something, she'd loudly counter him. In public, in private, you name it, and she'd scream it.

She had the best transformation, she really did. Dean had watched her as a ten year old, she was weak at that age. But in six years time, she became a strong independent woman who wouldn't take shit from anyone.

Not even her own father.

“I’ll be in the car, love you two, my sweet babies.” Of course, Y/N would already have her things packed already, it stopped surprising the boys a long time ago how much she thought ahead.

When she was out of the motel room Sam glanced at Dean. “Was she always like that?” He asked his older brother, and Dean knew what he meant. 

Always so motherly.

“It’s hard to remember, but I don’t think so.” Dean replied, “I think it all started when you were a baby.”

“You mean when mom died?”

Dean stiffened, John had walked in right after he said, hopefully he didn’t hear Sam. “Y/N forcing you to ride with her again?” John asked.

He hadn’t.

Dean gave him a small laugh, “we don’t mind.” He knew the games his sister played.

Their father seemed pleased with the response, “you boys keep your sister happy.” He instructed, patting Sam’s back before he motioned they didn’t have much more time.

The car rides with Y/N were Dean’s favorite, and Sam would be lying if he didn’t say the same.

“Why’d you lie to dad about us wanting to ride with you?” Sam asked, he didn’t really get the whole thing yet.

Y/N knew exactly what to do, though, “I didn’t lie, I wanted to hang out with my baby brothers.” She hated lying to Sam, but it was half true. Which made her feel a lot better.

Sam seemed pleased with the answer, but he still wanted explaining.   
“You know, because I love you.” Y/N quickly pouted, knowing that always shook them up. “And you know we love you too.” Dean said embarrassed, but he meant it.

He was a twelve year old, she didn't blame him. She looked up at John’s truck, she felt bad for him sometimes when he was alone up there. “Hey, Sammy, will you ride with dad at our next stop? You should tell him about the school you wanna go to.”

Sam perked up at the idea and agreed, Dean looked up at his sister, he wanted to talk to her when they were alone.

“Are you gonna leave us?”

Y/N almost spat her cola all over the impala. “Why in God’s name would I leave?” 

“In two years you'll be eighteen, I just-”

“Dean Winchester,” she cut him off almost angrily. “I will never leave you or Sammy. Ever.” It hurt her to even think about it, Y/N had told him many times how much she loved both her boys. She’d never leave.

Dean was silent for awhile, but then Y/N heard a sniff. Did she scare him and make him cry?

“Thank you, Y/N.” He said, letting his childish emotions run free. Y/N unhooked his seat belt and pulled him closer to her.

He wanted to stop crying, but he couldn’t, she knew this as well. “It’s okay, Dean. I’ll be your rock. But only if you’re my island.”

The preteen nodded eagerly, “I’ll be your island.”

She was his rock, and he was her island. 

The drive was no longer eventful. Dean slept, and like her fake fears, she didn’t have anyone to talk to. She ended up singing to a few rock songs, but not too loudly. She didn’t want to wake him up.

But while he was asleep they had finally made it to Bobby’s. Y/N got out of the car, bouncing it a bit, but that didn’t even begin to wake him.

“Bobby!” The girl whisper yelled, she was the only young Winchester awake. Sam had fallen asleep in John’s truck.

The man smiled, a real smile, one that he hardly ever gave anyone. “Hey, how are you?” The man’s voice faltered when the teen threw her weight into him for a hug.

“I’m fine,” she laughed softly, feeling him hug her back. “I’ll carry Dean if you carry Sam.” She told her father, seeing as he was already closer to his truck. Plus he’d insist on waking Dean up, claiming he was too old for being carried in.

She didn’t want to have to throw a fit.

“Alright.” John agreed, he knew his daughter had a mouth on her, just like Mary, so he got the message. She would forever baby Dean.

Y/N released Bobby from the hug, and walked to the passenger side of the impala. “Dean Bean?” She whispered opening the door, she gently scooted him out and lifted his sleeping form into her arms. 

Y/N was a sixteen year old hunter. Even if she wasn’t a hunter, she could lift a twelve year old.

She carried him into the house and up the stairs, she was much faster than John at the task, but again, she was younger.

While she was going upstairs with her brother, Bobby stopped John. “She getting more motherly to you?”

“Y/N?”

“Of course Y/N, you idjit.”

John had to think about it, she always helped him take care of the boys, he didn’t see a change. “Maybe she’s just a little more protective, you know how teenagers are.”

Bobby nodded with a small, ‘yeah’. He didn't think that was it, though. Yes, Y/N had always been protective of Dean because John wasn't the easiest on him, but she never went out of her way to get him far from their father.

Keeping his wits, he didn't say anything about it. 

John carried Sam upstairs to the same room Y/N and Dean were in. Y/N, actually, was getting ready to leave. 

“Hey, dad.” 

“Hi, sweetheart.” John whispered, laying Sam down in the empty bed. Once that was taken care of the two slipped out of the room, leaving the boys to sleep. “Why don't you get some rest too?”

“Oh, I’m not that tired, I had caffeine in the car.” She explained, her voice a little over a whisper as they headed back downstairs.

Bobby watch them come back downstairs, feeling John had something to say. He hoped he wouldn't though. “You've gotten pretty protective over Dean, huh?”

Y/N stiffened, “no, I don't think I have.” She replied. Bobby tensed, goddamn it, John. 

“You don't?” He pushed a bit more.

“He is twelve,” she began, “just because you think that's too old to be taken care of, doesn't mean I do.”

“He is.” 

Y/N cursed herself for what she did next, “what happened to you, John Winchester!?” Here came her shouting, she only hoped she didn't wake up the boys.

Her father looked at her darkly, “young lady-”

“No, don't young lady me.” She spat, “what happened?” 

He didn't answer, what was he supposed to say? She knew why, she knew the moment he changed was the moment that he couldn't get their mother out of that house fire. 

“What happened to me going to college, making a life her myself?” Y/N stomped she was so upset, “why are you holding onto me like I'm the most important?”

“You, Y/N…” John paused angry at himself more than he was angry at her. “You’re my heaven, but maybe… Maybe I’m your hell.”

Y/N looked at the floor, “no dad, you're just different.”


	4. Age Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weekend at Bobby’s doesn’t go the way he plans.

“Dean Winchester, I’m going to scalp you!” Y/N cried, running after her little brother with a knife. A butter knife.

 

Sam sat at the table watching his older brother and sister fight about nothing, the youngest counted it as bonding.

 

“What did I do!?” Dean nearly shrieked when Y/N got too close to him. 

 

“You took the impala out without asking me or dad!”

 

Sam shrunk back, maybe that wasn’t nothing. The impala was pretty important to Y/N, and Dean just taking her out without even asking, that was scalping worthy. 

 

Dean seemed to realize his mistake too, and stopped with his hands out in front of him. He was sixteen, but that didn’t make him any less scared of his twenty two year old sister.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask!” He cried just as he ducked, missing a butter knife in the eye. However, the knife did hit the wall making a loud ‘thunk’ sound through the house. 

 

Bobby came in from outside to check who died, “what are ya idjits doing this time?”

 

Y/N pulled the knife out of the wall and set it on the counter, “he apologized, we’re good.” That usually was enough for Bobby and John to not ask anymore questions. “Just sleep with one eye open, kid.” 

 

Dean gulped, sitting at Sam’s side.

 

“Quit scarin’ your brother.” Bobby told her quickly, and she did, she didn’t need to scare him anymore anyway.

 

It was actually getting pretty late, and Sam being a newly twelve year old was getting tired. Although he had to live up to his siblings and decided to push himself to stay awake.

 

“Come on, let’s watch a movie.” Y/N said, her calm self showing once again, she held her arms out for Sam and he happily accepted her embrace.

 

Dean followed them to the couch, waving to Bobby who went back outside. “I really am sorry I drove the impala without asking you.” He said sitting beside her.

 

“That’s alright, you didn’t crash it.” She smiled, “and your sorry ass is okay, plus I stabbed a wall.”

 

Sam perked up, “which was cool.”

 

“Thank you, Sammy.” The girl pulled them closer, if it was even possible, and snuggled them like crazy.

The movie droned on, which made Sam fall asleep. Y/N held him, allowing him to sleep peacefully. Dean was a little bored, but he watched because it made his sister happy.

“Hey, Y/N, do you think you’ll ever be a hunter on your own?”

She shook her head, “I’d never leave my baby brothers, who’s gonna cook for you otherwise?”

Dean laughed softly and looked up at her, his green eyes only softening more. “I guess you’re right, but Y/N you need a boyfriend/girlfriend.”

At this point Bobby came back in from outside, this gave the woman an idea.

“Bobby, will you be my boyfriend?”

The older man stopped in his tracks and gave her a concerned look, “ain’t I a little too old for you?”

“It was a joke, Bobby, you’re my second dad, ew.”

The older man shrugged once more, he really would never get those Winchester kids. Although, Y/N wasn’t much of a kid anymore. Him and John had to just keep the boys/girls off their doorstep.

“I’m done trying, people are hard to please.” Y/N leaned back into the couch more, Sam slouched down with her.

Bobby shook his head, “you three just sleep here, go on.” He turned off the TV and covered Dean’s head with a blanket.

Y/N followed the rules feeling her youngest brother snuggle up to her. “Dean Bean, I love you and Sammy a lot. I would never leave you for just some guy/girl.” She was sure of it, her baby brothers were hers.

After a small nod from Dean, he was asleep. He knew his sister was right, and they’d be a little broken family for the rest of their days.


	5. Age Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything, the Winchester’s always were like glue.

Dean Winchester quietly walked into his older sisters separate motel room. Life had fallen onto his shoulders again, and he didn’t know how to deal.

Sam had left for college, something she fully supported. Dean was supportive on the outside, but inside he felt how his dad reacted.

Angry, disgusted. It took a yelling from the woman to get John to agree, something that he didn’t even need to do. 

Sam was eighteen.

“Y/N?” The middle Winchester asked the air, luckily for him they all were light sleepers.

Y/N rolled over and peaked at him through one eye, “what’s the matter, sweetheart?” She asked, just as motherly as ever. Dean was twenty two. It didn’t mean he wasn’t a sweetheart. 

Dean gently pushed his sister over, making room for him to sit next to her. A small laugh came from the sister and she sat up as well. “Are you gonna tell me?” 

“He really went.” Dean muttered pitifully. 

She tilted her head, “who, Sammy?”

“Yeah, Sammy.” 

Y/N nodded seriously before she burst into a fit of giggles, “you woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me you miss our little brother? Dean, he’s not going to be in college forever. He’s going to be a lawyer, it’s a hell of a lot better than being a hunter.” 

Her words seemed to sink in, Sam was getting a better life. Something he truly deserved. “Y/N, I don’t think I want to be a hunter anymore.”

The statement wasn’t surprising. In fact, Y/N herself didn’t want to be a hunter. But coming from Dean’s mouth? He had always been John’s right hand man on hunts, but he didn’t want it?

“Dean-”

He cut her off.

“Before you say anything, I know we were raised into the life after mom, but…but damn it, I don’t want to live like this anymore.”

Y/N was stunned into silence for a moment, her baby brother. She wanted better for him. “Alright.”

Dean looked at her, “what?”

“You aren’t hunting anymore. You’re going to take that job working on cars, and I’ll, I don’t know, cut hair.”

“Y/N…” Was it that easy? Would it all just be forgotten? A part of their past.

The woman grinned, “I’m your rock, remember?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“They just stop?” A young Gabriel asks, hanging off his father’s lap. 

God, Gabriel’s father, had been working on the Winchester’s story. He didn’t like where it originally lead, so he was changing it. “Yes, I want them too.” He replied kindly.

Castiel seemed unhappy with the happy ending, only because he didn’t get to meet any of them in his father’s new version. 

“Can we still meet them someday?” The young Angel asked, the question was on all of their minds.

“Well, that’s up to you, Castiel.”


End file.
